Percy Jackson y los ladrones del ?
by Dazeas caos
Summary: Próximamente. En trabajos de escritura e historia.


_**Hola a todos estoy aquí para comentarles de mi siguiente historia, una ves termine la de Harry Potter. Y por supuesto no podía ser ni mas ni menos de de Percy Jackson aquí les dejare un adelanto. Un prehistoria de lo que pasara en el futuro. Un comienzo diferente, la historia seguirá la linea base de los libros originales (igual que siempre) pero a mi estilo. **_

_**Que el caoz comience. ¿Les parerece?**_

_**!°!°!°Dedicado a Satorichiva una de mis primeras seguidoras que siempre estara en mi mente.**__**!°!°!°**_

_**Lean, comenten y Disfruten**_

_**"Toda historia tiene un fin que comienza con el principio de un desastre" Dazeas caoz derechos reservados... creo.**_

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, la historia sera cambiada.**

* * *

**Xifos 0: Espada rota.**

Si eres como yo sabrás que los sueños muchas veces son más que solo eso, no solo son imágenes que aparecen en tu mente mientras duermes, no, son cosas del pasado, presente o futuro. ¿Recuerdos, visiones, o predicciones? No importa la definición en sí, ya que si conoces el secreto y has abierto tus ojos, sabrás que es de vida o muerte lo que te muestra.

Claro que para un chico como yo, algunas veces son órdenes y misiones enviadas por mis jefes. Y aunque quisiera que fueran misiones fáciles u órdenes de comida (algunas veces sí), no lo son.

Esta vez parece que me quisieran muerto. Ella me odia más que cualquiera de mis jefes, ha intentado diez veces que muera en, lo que parecería, una sencilla orden. Las anteriores veces escape por poco y recibí una reprimenda muy dura por dejar la misión, me encerraron y me apalearon hasta que cada musculo de mi cuerpo dolía y empapaba el piso con mi sudor y lágrimas. No puedo negar que es lista y que tiene un rostro maternal y algo lindo, pero cada que la veo tiemblo ya que no es nada considerada.

No puedo creer que esta vez esté a punto de lograr su cometido.

Di varias vueltas equivocadas en esta misión, no fui por el camino que debía, me deje engatusar y engañar, y peor aún la perseguí intentando ser el héroe. Ahora veo que no soy ningún héroe y que solo soy una pieza desechable.

Y para cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en un punto sin retorno y en la oscuridad de este bosque donde me espera solo la muerte. Oliendo la fetidez de su aliento en mi rostro; mi pierna rota o tal vez ya ni la tenga conectada a mi cuerpo; mis brazos sin fuerza, aunque sostenga la empuñadura oxidada y con parte de la hoja destrozada; el frio de mi cuerpo como un carámbano, además de que tiemblo como si me hubieran puesto vibrador incluido a mi cuerpo; mi llorosa voz y como gimo pidiendo ayuda a mis jefes. Colgado de cabeza y mirando al enorme masa delante mía, su único ojo me ve y fea cara parecen excitadas por su presa obtenida. Yo soy esa presa.

-¡AYUDENME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!- Grito con desesperación, observando la cara de satisfacción del ciclope- ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME! ¡MAMÁ LO SIENTO! ¡PAPÁ PORFAVOR TE LO RUEGO, PORFAVOR, NO QUIERO MORIR!-

-Eso…- jadea y se ríe un poco, creando un agudo temor en mi pecho – Grita ruégale… papi no te puede ayudar… su trato y tu maldición es absoluta...-

Agito mi espada rota intentando dar tajos donde quiera que sea, pero solo rasgo el aire y el ciclope se ríe en cuando sostiene mi mano con su enorme puño y aprieta con fuerza sobre natural.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Sale de mi boca desgarrando mi garganta y no siento más mi brazo, en su lugar un agudo dolor sube a mi cabeza casi partiéndome la mente- ¡MI BRAZO…. NO… POR FAVOR NO… NO LO HAGAS…!-

Suelta mi brazo, y veo caer la destruida y aboyada arma metálica al suelo, no fue de mucha ayuda o casi nada de ayuda, ya que no es del material adecuado para hacerle daño. Con lentitud me levanta con mi cabeza directo al suelo, me sostiene en alto y me pone sobre su cara y abre la boca. Aquello parece el más apestoso lugar, una cloaca es más limpia (había estado en varias), el olor putrefacto y las cosas asquerosas que asoman me hacen pensar en que el mismo se pudre desde adentro. Intento librarme con fuerza, agitándome lo que más puedo, mientras que ruego y pido que me deje ir, llamo y suplico que me salven, pero nadie ha aparecido y dudo que lo hagan. Mis fuerzas son inútiles, la poca fuerza que me queda solo la puedo ocupar en gemir y removerme, al tiempo que mi cara empapada de llanto va directo a su boca. Saca la lengua verdosa y con algunas partes que podrían se moho y se ríe a carcajadas de mí. Es mi fin, mi muerte y… tal vez ni siquiera pueda verla de nuevo.

-¡PERDON! LO SIENTO DE VERDAD! ¡MAMÍ, PAPÍ AYUDENME!- Grito desesperado al tiempo que siento su lengua viscosa y ardiente en mi rostro, la piel me arde cual si fuera ácido y suelto un alarido incomprensible. -¡SOLO QUIERO IR A CASA! -

Su lengua gira por mi cabeza y no puedo evitarlo, a pesar de cerrar la boca algo entra en ella y provoca el reflejo de vomito inmediato, lo hago, pero al no existir algún espacio queda atrapado en mi boca, cosa que solo me hace dar arcadas sin control. Tengo la mitad de mi cuerpo en su lengua y empieza a comer, a comerme vivo. Lo único que veo es el oscuro cielo, los bosques sombríos, su ojo feliz y la mueca extasiada de su cara de saborearme.

Lo siguiente que se es que su ojo se abre por completo, que su cara crea una mueca de dolor y que me escupe salvajemente en el suelo. Golpeo la tierra tan brusco que quedo aturdido un segundo. Aun así escucho algo como fuego crepitando, algo enorme dando un alarido y cayendo al suelo, luego solo silencio. Abro la boca buscando aire y termino sacando todo de mi boca y estomago sin control alguno. Intento moverme y huir pero la pierna rota, mi brazo aplastado y el que tiemble cual terremoto me lo impide. Tendido en el frio suelo, en una mancha de asquerosa saliva, mi vómito y tan destrozado como la espada que yace a unos metros de mi mente flota entre deseando la muerte para que termine todo el dolor que siente mi cuerpo y agradeciendo que aún estoy vivo. Es raro, realmente una sensación que no sabría describir.

Escucho pasos cerca, incluso entre mis jadeos y gemidos de dolor puedo saber que son pasos pequeños y apresurados. Me retuerzo buscando la última gota de mi energía que me salve. Más sacar agua de una piedra es lo más difícil que se puede hacer. Uno de mis ojos se encuentra cerrado y duele, aun así logro ver a la chica acercarse a velocidad, inclinarse y machándose el vestido rojo hermoso. Veo su cabello pelirrojo, sus facciones casi infantiles, sus labios torcidos en preocupación y su mirada encendida en fuego. Me carga como si fuera un trapo, casi medimos lo mismo y pareciera débil con esos brazos delgados y manos pequeñas.

-Resiste un poco mi niño- dijo con la voz cálida y reconfortante.- Solo no pierdas la conciencia-

Mantuve mi concentración en no caer en la oscuridad y perderme, lo cual pareció que en un parpadeo y entre llamas apareciéramos en otra locación. Era un lugar que destellaba en oro, las voces a mi alrededor fueron un poco incomprensibles entre mis jadeos y el zumbido en mis oídos, además de que vitara desmayarme. Y entonces fue cuando escuche a otras personas, algunas discutiendo y otras sobre mi cabeza, parecía una pelea acalorada. Hasta que el dolor se calmó un poco y pude escuchar con claridad.

-¡Aléjate, ahora es mi paciente y no me importa que misión le diste!- dijo la voz de un chico-¡Ayúdenme chicos!-

-¿¡Entonces para que lo tenemos si no a completa ninguna misión!?- pregunto la voz de una mujer madura, aunque fría y enojada- ¡La ha dejado sola!-

-¡No es cierto!- dijo la voz de la chica que me salvo-¡Tu hija está a salvo, la escoltan otros dos mestizos y gracias a que acabo con dos ciclopes ellos llegaron sin problemas! ¿Cómo querías que un niño de 8 haga tanto?-

-¡Es su trabajo!- espeto la mujer.

-¡Si van a pelear lárguense, está débil y esto no le ayuda!- rugió el chico. Mi cabeza no guanto estar erguida y cayo, quedando de lado y viendo una sombra. Un hombre mayor, bronceado, con cabello azabache y ojos verdes, vistiendo el atuendo de un pescador y un tridente en el cuello, sin ninguna expresión en particular.- ¡Si se quieren quedar ayúdenme o de lo contrario afuera, discutiremos esto en el consejo… mañana!-

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se fue de donde quiera que estuviéramos. Luego vi a una mujer en mi campo de visión, temblé y me retorcí por su sola imagen, era rubia y sus ojos grises parecían quererme muerto. Por un segundo pensé que si lo hiciera la volvería a ver, podría pedirle perdón en persona y… estaría a su lado de nuevo, más su mirada regreso a mi mente y supe que tenía que continuar con vida. Las manos cálidas de alguien tomo mi rostro e hizo que la viera, la pelirroja y preocupada chica me sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Apolo te curara enseguida, estarás como nuevo- me beso la frente y algo cálido entro en mi congelado cuerpo.

-Hestia, necesito tiempo y calma- dijo el chico a su lado- Estará bien, pero necesitas esperar afuera-

Tomo mi mano y la apretó con una suavidad que solo una persona en mi vida me dio, como mi madre-Debes vivir, serás un gran héroe-

Desperté sobresaltado, sudando en mi cama, con arena y las cobijas mojadas, con una tormenta azotando afuera con tal ferocidad que podría sentir la ira detrás de ella. Era una visión de mi pasado, un recuerdo de que en cualquier momento podía morir en una misión, de la forma más dolorosa ay terrible. Y no tenía escapatoria, no podía huir por que me alcanzarían, esconderme solo durante un tiempo y ni hablar de enfrentarlos, ante ellos yo era una hormiga que quemarían con el sol. Estaba encadenado a mis jefes y con pesas de toneladas sobre mis tobillos que evitaban que corriera.

Un relámpago surco el cielo cegando me y con el estruendo en cada lugar de la habitación, al poder lograr ver algo era diferente. El pergamino sobre mi cómoda, lo desenrolle enseguida y vi mi siguiente misión. Sin tardar me levante de la cama, tome un cambio de ropa, colocándome una chaqueta vieja y un par de pantalones rasgados, coloque mi mochila sobre los hombros y fui a la puerta sin pensar. Después de todos ellos tienen mal humor y no les gusta esperar. Antes de salir lleve mi mano al collar de gruesos eslabones que sostenían una placa militar con el dibujo de una hoguera estampada en metal de un lado y del otro mi nombre: Percy Jackson.


End file.
